Jack's Friends' 4th Story: Story of NIGHTS
This is the 4th Story of the Crossover Characters FREE JOIN!!!!! Plot The crossovers are just relaxing when at the momment, NiGHTs appears. It warns them about the new foe, Scar. Who has taken over Mobius. They go on a long journey to defeat him. Main Heroes (Crossovers Characters Only) *﻿Spongebob the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patrick the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Squidward the Fox (Spongebob100) *Ed the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Edd the Chameleon (Spongebob100) *Eddy the Bee (Spongebob100) *Total Drama Characters (Spongebob100) *The Piraka's (Spongebob100) *Mung Daal the Monkey (Spongebob100) *Shnitzel the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Mr Krabs the Crab (Spongebob100) *Meltdown the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Xplode the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Thunder the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Corroder the Crab (Spongebob100) *Rotor the Fox (Spongebob100) *Drilldozer the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Jetbug the Bee (Spongebob100) *Nitroblast the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Waspix the Wasp (Spongebob100) *Raw Jaw the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Fangz the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Scorpio the Scorpion (Spongebob100) *Rocko the Wallaby (Scroundernuts) *Heffer the Steer (Scroundernuts) *Filburt the Turtle (Scroundernuts) *Edward Bighead the Toad (Scroundernuts) *P-body the robot Kangaroo (Scroundernuts) (P-Body & Atlas is from Portal 2) *Atlas the Robot Racoon (Scroundernuts) *Patra the Jackal (KayumitheWallaby4) *NIGHTS the Fox (Scroundernuts) *Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs (Spongebob100) *Timon the Meerkat & Pumbaa the Warthog (Spongebob100) *Boggy B the Worm (Spongebob100) *Mordecai the Jay & Rigby the Raccoon (Spongebob100) Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) (Main Antagonist) *Scar the Dog (Scroundernuts) Additional Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Yu the Porcupine (Scrounder) *Ai Hitoshi (Scrounder) Chapter 1: Meeting NIGHTS in Midnight (Main Heroes Only) (In the Crossover Mansion, the Crossovers starts to wake up) (The Song called "All Star" starts as the Crossovers woke up from the sound of a Rooster crowing) ♪Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me♪ ♪I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed♪ ♪She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb♪ ♪In the shape of an "L" on her forehead♪ (The Crossovers went to the Bathroom to brush their teeth) ♪Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming♪ ♪Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running♪ ♪Didn't make sense not to live for fun♪ ♪Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb♪ (They finished brushing their teeth & went downstairs, but Patrick & Ed fell down the stairs, but they just laugh instead of feeling the pain) ♪So much to do so much to see♪ ♪So what's wrong with taking the back streets♪ ♪You'll never know if you don't go♪ ♪You'll never shine if you don't glow♪ (They went to the Kitchen & made their breakfast & eats the Breakfast together) ♪Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play♪ ♪Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid♪ ♪(And all that glitters is gold)♪ ♪Only shooting stars break the mold♪ (They went outside to stop Dr. Eggman) ♪It's a cool place and they say it gets colder♪ ♪You're bundled up now, wait 'till you get older♪ ♪But the meteor men beg to differ♪ '♪Judging by the hole in the satellite picture♪ (The Crossovers saw Chip, Skip, Timon, Pumbaa, Boggy B, Mordecai & Rigby in their Mobian Forms are in danger & faces off against Dr. Eggman with his Eggbots & his EggBeatle) ♪The ice we skate is getting pretty thin♪ ♪The waters getting warm so you might as well swim♪ ♪My world's on fire how about yours♪ ♪That's the way I like it and I never get bored♪ (The Crossovers defeat Dr. Eggman easily & takes Chip, Skip, Timon, Pumbaa, Boggy B, Mordecai & Rigby back to the Crossover Mansion) ♪Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play♪ ♪Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid♪ ♪(And all that glitters is gold)♪ ♪Only shooting stars break the mold♪ (The Crossovers + Chip, Skip, Timon, Pumbaa, Boggy B, Mordecai & Rigby are now joined with the Crossovers are started to cook some dinner & they eat Dinner together) (Then they got in their Pyjamas & they started brushing their teeth) ♪Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play♪ ♪Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid♪ ♪(And all that glitters is gold)♪ ♪Only shooting stars break the mold♪ (The Crossovers went into bed for a Good Night Sleep) (12:00, Midnight) (The Crossovers are sleeping peacefully in their Beds) (NiGHTs watches them from the window) Spongebob: (sleeping) half-asleep Trick-or-treat. Thank you. (NiGHTs shouts from the window) 'NiGHTs: '''Hey!! Hello?? Spongebob: (mumbling, half-asleep) You keep the change. ''NiGHTs shouting What? [he wakes up fully and notices NiGHTs watching them from the window) Hey guys, wake up. (The Crossovers woke up) Patrick: Yes Spongebob? Squidward: What is it now? Spongebob: (points to NiGHTs) Look! (Everyone looks at NiGHTs) 'NiGHTs: '(Grins) What's up?? Spongebob: (Opens the window) Who are you? 'NiGHTs: '''The name's NiGHTs! Spongebob: Oh hello NiGHTs Eddy: What the?! It's only Midnight Ed: (yawns) Gravy\ Edd: Please excuse Eddy, what he meant is that we're very sleepy & we need our bed rest Zaktan: By the way, why have you come here to the Crossover Mansion? '''NiGHTs: '''I have come to warn you about the new foe, Scar. Reidak: Who's Scar? Timon: Wait a minute you mean that Evil Lion with the Black Mane & has a scar over his eye? Pumbaa: And the same one that faces Simba '''NiGHTs: '''No, this Scar is a dog, a border collie. Vezok: Ohhh Spongebob: Please come right inside & let's talk about this Scar the Dog, ok? '''NiGHTs: '(Comes in) Yes, he is an evil Collie, that's all i know. Category:Backstories